


HBD Jihoon

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Curses, Dom/sub, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kinks, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tie Kink, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: A very kinky and very sexy birthday gift awaits Jihoon when he come home ;)Guys this is reeeeaaally kinky, I'm warning you
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino & Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	HBD Jihoon

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, just to make it clear: IT IS ALL CONSENSUAL, the "rape elements" in tags is there because I couldn't find the tag "con non-con".  
> However if this is triggering or makes you uncomfortable, please don't read or proceed with caution, I don't want to hurt anyone.
> 
> Also, for those who aren't reading my main work, this is placed in an ABO universe in which Jisoo, Jihoon, Seungkwan and Chan are omegas and everyone else is an alpha, so Seventeen is a pack and they're basically all dating and loving each other. YOU DON'T NEED TO HAVE READ MY MAIN FF TO UNDERSTAND THIS THOUGH 
> 
> Last but not least, english is NOT my first language and this isn't beta-read, so if you find a mistakes or bad phrases, tell me and I'll try to correct them :)
> 
> That said, enjoy ;)

Jihoon looked at the clock in his studio. 1.47 AM. He was probably the only person left in the building aside from Bumzu and some cleaning workers. He had stayed late to finish the beat of one of their new songs and it looked like he was finally done.

He stretched his arms, tiredness washing over his sore muscles and a whimper escaping his throat at the pain in his neck. Yes, it was time to go back home and lay in the nest, maybe he could convince Soonyoung to give him a massage.

By 2 o'clock, he was already on the company car that would drive him home, ready to close his eyes and relax when a little "ting" sound from his phone distracted him.

It was a happy birthday message from an old friend and it reminded him that the 22nd November had just started, marking his birthday.  
He sighed, already tired at the idea of having to do a live the next evening, and closing the message with the intention of responding in the morning.  
He just hoped his mates didn't prepare some kind of surprise party for him.

When he got home, however, he discovered the others had actually prepared something for him, just not the party he was expecting.

He entered the living room, letting his sport bag slide from his shoulder to land on the floor, he could tidy in the morning.  
When he looked up, he found all of the alphas sat in the sofa with knowing smirks on their lips, no omega in sight.  
To be fair, the scene was a little worrying for Jihoon. What the hell had they done now?

Seungcheol was the first one to get up and stalk over to him, kissing him deeply and whispering 

"Happy birthday Hoonie, hope you like the present we prepared for you"

While he unfastened his collar, leaving his neck free.

Now the omega was even more confused. He didn't even take the collar off to sleep since it's weight was minimal, so what did this mean?

Jeonghan reached them and took his hand, guiding him to the nest room

"I really think you'll appreciate this gift, we've really tried our best, you know?"

"Mmh thanks hyung, I appreciate it but I'm not really in the mood for-"

He stopped mid sentence taking in the sight before him.

In the nest were the three other omegas of the pack, each of them naked and restrained in some way.

Seungkwan was trembling under the intense vibrations of at least three bullet plugs, their wires coming out of his hole and connecting them to their remotes, currently inserted between the omega's thigh and the hem of the white thigh-highs he was wearing. He was on his back with his hands tied on his chest and an expression of frustration and pleasure on his face, trying to keep his legs closed but knowing they wouldn't let him stay like that for much longer.  
From his hair poked two light brown cat ears, the color of the synthetic fur blending in with his hair.

Chan, on the other hand, was half sitting up, a training gag ring between his lips to keep his mouth open and his tongue down, his face ready to be fucked.  
His hands where kept in place behind his back by leather cuffs and his legs were forced open by a rigid, 1 meter long metal bar that ended with rings to secure around the sub's ankles, making it impossible for him to close his thighs.  
He, just like Seungkwan, was hard and flustered all over and his already prepped hole was gaping around air, begging to be filled.

Lastly, Jisoo was blindfolded, kneeling on the bed. His hands and forearms were locked together behind his back, the more complicated restrain forcing his shoulder closer and his back to arch uncomfortably. He was also wearing a posture collar, different from his usual one.  
This was also black, but much, much thicker, the material covering almost the whole height of his neck and forcing him to keep his head up with a silver, vertical bar on the front that started between his collarbones and ended just under his chin, ready to push his head up as soon as he relaxed his posture a little.  
His thighs were parted and already bruised, and his breathing was ragged, meaning the alphas had forced him into submission with a quite rough treatment. Or that they just wanted to have their fun with him

They all wore different accessories and were in different positions, but they had one thing in common: they looked ready to be fucked and wrecked. 

"We didn't know exactly what you'd like, so we tried out some different...styles with them" Wonwoo whispered in Jihoon's ear.

The omega gulped, the tiredness he was feeling a while ago now completely gone from his body, replaced by a burning excitement in his low stomach and an already achingly hard dick in his boxers.

Everyone knew Jihoon was the least fond of his status, never eager to submit to the alphas outside of his heats and only willing to bottom for them if they followed his conditions. He actually preferred to be the top, and some alphas like Seokmin and Soonyoung were sometimes willing to bottom for him. However, everyone in the pack enjoyed watching the smaller making one of the other omegas submit to him, something twisted and arousing in seeing him act like a true alpha and fucking them senseless.

Because of this, they all knew he would appreciate their gift, giving him full access to the omegas' bodies, being they willing to submit or not.

Jihoon found himself speechless, not even knowing where to look or who to start with

"So, Hoonie, you call the shots here. What do you wanna do? Or what do you want us or them to do for you?"  
Jun's whispered in his ear with the lewdest tone, his voice dripping in lust and amusement at their omegas' condition.

Jihoon, still in a sort of trance, slowly walked toward Joshua without the other noticing and inserted two fingers in his mouth. The older emitted some muffled noises of surprise, and his breathing was even more ragged than before when Jihoon took his hand out.  
Again, the smaller took Jisoo by surprise when he pressed his wet fingers against one of his nipples, eliciting a cry from the older and watching him try to back out of his hands, struggling uselessly against the restrains and collar that kept him in place, exposed for Jihoon to do whatever he pleased with him.

He finally let Jisoo breath, taking his hand away from his sensitive spot to look back at his alphas, expectant stares in their eyes.

"Do we still have that double gag ball?" He asked, an idea forming in his head as he eyed the younger omegas.

Not even a second later Jeonghan was handing it to him. Everyone was seriously creeped out by the way he already had it in his pocket and the only explanation he offered was a simple, innocent "I hoped he would use it".

"Okay, I'm not going to investigate further. I want them both on it, facing each other as two of you fuck them. Bonus points if you latch their collars togheter" he smirked pointing with his head toward Chan and Seungkwan, already knowing his alphas were going to wreck them, leaving them fucked out for him and making sure they couldn't sit properly for a week or so.

"As for you, love" he said, cupping Jisoo's face while the older trembled under him "are you already prepped?" He asked.  
Jisoo shook his head but was left breathless when a hand came down on his cheek, slapping him on the face strong enough to make his head turn and leave a red hand-shaped print on it.  
"Use your words" was all Jihoon commented, his own palm stinging with the force of the hit.  
Joshua gulped before answering with trembling voice.

"No, master"

"Mmmh I'm sure you're such a slut that you don't even need to be prepped" the shorter mumbled "Well, I'll give you a chance to get fingered before I get my way with you. You have to make Sollie cum with your mouth in under two minutes. If you make it, I'll give you some foreplay, but if Hansol doesn't cum, I'm taking you as you are, prepped or not. You understand?".

"Yes master" came the shaky response.

"Good, now put that pretty mouth of yours at work" Jihoon said, freeing the older from the postural collar that risked to seriously hurt the omega, letting his neck relax a little before being fucked into.

He called Hansol over, the alpha already hard at the sight of his hyung kneeling in front of him, powerless and blinded. Jihoon cupped the back of Jisoo's head, making him lean forward until his nose was pushed against Vernon's crotch, the younger still wearing his sweats.

"The two minutes start from now sweetheart, good luck with the pants".

Jisoo slightly panicked at Jihoon's words. How was he supposed to lower Hansol's pants and make him cum in under two minutes? Then he realised this was never ment to give him a chance: Jihoon wanted to take him raw and savour the tightness of his hole without fingering him first.

He surrendered to the fact he wasn't going to sit properly for a week and started pulling on the hem of the alpha's sweats with his teeth.

He internally thanked Hansol for not wearing underwear, making his task much easier, and immediately startet lo lick his shaft from the base to its head, sucking it and swirling his tong over his slit. He then took the whole cock in his mouth, sinking slowly until it hit the back of his throat, stimulating what little of gag reflex he had left.  
He pause for a moment, breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat before he felt a hand locking itself in his hair and pulling. He soon understood that the hand belonged to Jihoon, who was lazily enjoying the show and manipulating it to his desires.  
He followed the movement that was imposed on him, retreating until only the head was left in his mouth.  
After a few seconds, however, Jihoon pushed him back on Hansol's cock violently, not letting his throat relax and almost suffocating him with the length and girth of the american.  
Jisoo whimpered and coughed, the vibrations only stimulating Hansol further, who soon replaced Jihoon's hand on his head and started to fuck his throat roughly.

The alpha thrusted in his mouth restlessly, not giving him time to breath properly and bruising the walls of his throat.

The rough treatment went on until Jisoo heard a "ding" coming from a phone nearby, at which Hansol stopped for a second and let the omega breath a bit.

"I'm sorry baby, time's up. Looks like I'll be enjoying your thight, unprepped hole tonight. Soonie you wanna join me?" The smaller omega called out for the dancer, who eagerly climbed over to them.

"Sollie, take your time and finish with him, we don't mind wait" Jihoon smirked as Joshua let out a scared whimper.

Hansol kept going at it with his hyung's face until, to Jisoo's relief, he came down his throat, buried deep in his mouth and forcing the omega to swallow all of his seed.  
He then pushed him off of his cock and towards Jihoon and Soonyoung, ready to get their way with him.

In the meantime, both the younger omegas had started to thrash about even more after what Jihoon had said about them, whimpers and pleas escaping their mouths as they were manhandled in a kneeling position in front of each other.  
Chan was freed from the gag ring, Jeonghan only stopping to ask him what colour he was, a safety system to make sure the subs were ok and not in need of a break

When the boy answered "green", the older opened his jaw, struggling to let one of the two spheres of the double gag ball into his mouth, the younger trying to get away from it as he knew it ment further immobilization, something he wasn't really fond of.  
His efforts, however became vain when Mingyu managed to latch a short chain to the ring of his collar, the other end of it attached to Seungkwan's. He didn't have much more space to run away from it and Jeonghan finally managed to shove the ball in his mouth, quickly fastening it on the back of his head.

"God Channie, I thought you knew better than fight" the second oldest sighed "let's see if 20 whip lashes after this get you back in place"  
He stated, ignoring the whines and tears that threatened to fall from the omega's eyes.

Seungkwan had caused much less problems, too focused on the bullet vibrators inside him that managed to touch every sensible point. Minghao had him on his knees and with his mouth open in seconds, rewarding him by lowering the intensity of the vibration and letting him breath for some seconds

Since the maknae had his hands still tied behind his back, all of his upper body's weight leaned on Seungkwan, who could actually support himself since his hands were tied on his front.

Seungcheol and Mingyu were the ones who had won (through rock paper scissors, of course) over the others the right to have their way with the two omegas first.

They positioned themselves behind the two younger boys, pushing their hard cocks in them without much care, the need to satisfy their lust stronger than ever, only growing at the muffled cries the two bodies under them emitted at the brutal intrusion.

Mingyu could feel the little vibrators still active in Seungkwan's body, the motion affecting both him and the omega. He let out a low growl.

"Fuck Kwannie, you're so fucking thight. I don't think I'll last very long with the vibrators".

Seungcheol buried in Chan's body and making him cry and thrash by pinching his nipples, smirked at that.

"Don't worry Gyu, I'm sure others will take care of him if you can't make it through"

Migyu took it almost as an offence, now determined to last longer than his leader. They looked into each other's eyes and immediately started pounding inside the youngers' holes.  
The omega's bodies were jolted forward every time the alpha pushed back in, the strength of their thrusts sending them down a spiral of both pleasure and pain.

Both Chan and Seungkwan were now crying from frustration at the lack of movement and intense pleasure. The alphas were going completely wild on them, painting their hips purple with bruises by how hard they were gripping them.

They were positioned in a way so that Soonyoung and Jihoon could see everything that was going on while they positioned themselves to double penetrate the oldest omega.

Jihoon had maneuvered Joshua's body so that he was straddling his hips, the producer's hands on his hips to guide him on his cock. Jisoo was slowly forced to sink on Jihoon's hard dick, feeling the unpleasant burn and stretch, made painful by the lack of preparation.

It wasn't the first time someone took him rough, without fingering him first, and he himself admitted that con-non con was one of his fantasies. His alphas usually used this method as a punishment, knowing that he wouldn't take pleasure from it, but also aware that it wasn't a hard limit for him like it was for Seungkwan.  
However, they never tried double penetration with it, deeming it too much and too risky and even though Jihoon's cock couldn't compare to the length and girth of an alpha's, he was nervous about what the smaller had ordered.

Once his ass touched Jihoon's pelvis, the younger sighed in pleasure.

"Fuck baby you're so tight, we should fuck you like this more often"

Jisoo emitted a distressed whimper at the suggestion and Jihoon, worried that he said too much, hurried to ask him the colour

"Green" Jisoo voiced, so Jihoon started to push his hips up and down, moving inside him and cursing everytime his cock was swallowed by the thight, hot cavern that was the older's hole.

After some minutes of fucking him like this, he deemed the singer ready for a second intrusion 

"Soonie, I think he's ready, open him up a little though, he's too tight" 

Joshua internally thanked him for allowing at least a bit of prep before the second penetration, but Soonyoung's fingers weren't really pleasant for his already sore ass.

He forced two, then three fingers inside him, nudging them deeper and deeper, until his hole swallowed them to the knuckles. The dancer then took them out, pumping his shaft with lube and pushing the head against his hole.

Jisoo felt his body ripped open, like his insides were pushed out of the way by the bigger cock that was forcing his way inside him. His walls were stretched beyond their limits and the pain was unbearable. 

He started crying harder, tears slipping out from the blindfold and whines leaving his throat continuously as the two started to move inside him.  
The friction was wounding and bruising his insides, but for the others was pure heaven.

Hands roamed his body, Soonyoung biting at his neck and scratching his chest from behind, while Jihoon was gripping his hips so hard leave bruises and played with his nipples.

Their cock alternated themselves deep inside his hole and the sight of the slight bump that appeared on his lover tummy every time they pushed inside, only made Jihoon and Soonyoung hungrier, the two picking up their rhythm and thrusting inside him at a punishing, restless pace, the sound of skin on skin accompanied by whines and screams of pain from the older.

On the other side of the nest Chan wasn't in a way better situation. He knew he couldn't last much longer, Seungcheol was hitting his prostate right on with every thrust, the burning stretch of his hole only adding to the fire in his low stomach and by the way Seungkwan's eyes were rolled back in his skull, he knew the other omega was close too, well aware of how Mingyu's cock was the thickest out of them and therefore hard to take but also insanely pleasurable.  
He whined high in his throat, claiming the alphas' attention on himself.

"What? You want to come baby?" Seungcheol asked, an amused grin on his face.

Chan nodded as he could, since his head was pretty muck locked in position by both the chain and the gag.

"Mmh you haven't really been good with Hannie before, have you? Do think you deserve to cum?"

Another whimper left his throat. "Please" it ment.

"No baby boy, you don't get to cum, and if you do, you already know what the consequences are going to be"

His head alpha stated, his words definitive.

"You can cum if you want Kwannie, you've deserved it" Mingyu told the omega under him, who didn't take long before painting his own stomach white, the intense fucking and the vibrations sending him over the edge.

The alphas weren't done with them, and as Seungkwan struggled and squirmed from the overstimulation, Chan was becoming more and more desperate. He knew he could control himself til a certain limit and he had long since surpassed it.  
That's why, when he felt Seungcheol's warm cum invade his insides, his body shut down, his legs giving up, collapsing under the alpha's body, and his cock squirted white strings on the bed under him.  
It wasn't the first time his alphas pushed him on the verge of fainting from pleasure, but this time he didn't have the time to savour the moment because a rough hand suddenly freed him from the gag in his mouth only to pull his hair and slamming his body on the mattress.

Pleasure was immediately replaced with fear, as he knew he had misbehaved and disobeyed one of his alpha's orders.

"Didn't I tell you you couldn't cum?" Seungcheol said, gripping his jaw to force to omega to lock eyes with him.

" 'M sorry alpha, ple-please hyung I'm s-sorry" 

"You've misbehaved twice this night Channie, you understand we have to punish you"  
Minghao approached the two, a more gentle tone than Seungcheol, but that sent shivers down the maknae's spine anyway.  
Chan couldn't do anything but nod, tears already forming in his eyes at the thought of the punishments he was going to receive.

The head alpha gripped his hair, making him kneel back up, now facing Jihoon, who was still brutally thrusting in Joshua's thight body.

"Hoonie, you saw what happened, how do you want to punish him?"

"Make the whip lashes 30, not 20, and do them now. Also, since he wanted to cum so desperately let him: fuck him till he can't even think and don't let him rest" he smirked while the younger whimpered at his words.

Seungcheol pushed him on pillows again, this time on his front and was quick to pull his hips up, his ass and the back of his thighs exposed. He angled his body so that Jihoon could enjoy the show from where he and Soonyoung were drilling into Jisoo, the latter still blindfolded 

Jeonghan approached Chan's bent body, a thin, short whip in his hands.

"I want you to count each of them, do you understand?"

The omega nodded

"Speak"

"Yes, alpha" he answered verbally, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Good. Colour?"

"Green"  
He really didn't want to do this, but he knew he deserved to be punished and he knew he could take it, so it wasn't a yellow situation.

He wasn't expecting the hit to come as soon as he finished the word, so a yelp of surprise escaped his mouth at the sharp impact of the whip on his ass  
He croaked a strangled "one" and immediately after came the second hit, this time on the high part of the back of his thighs.

Jeonghan kept going like this, sometime settling a quicker rhythm, not letting the younger rest, and sometimes slowing down a bit, letting some seconds pass before hitting him again. All this to not let the omega know what he was doing, making sure he didn't know when the next slash would hit him.

When they reached 30, Chan's ass and the back of his thighs were bright red with thin, straight lines, the whip not designed to draw blood, but to leave a mark on the skin, bruising and burning for the next three days at least.  
Jeonghan pressed delicately a hand on the red net that covered the younger's legs, satisfied with the jolt the younger made at the contact.

The omega was sobbing from both pain and humiliation now, his legs finally giving up, letting his body to fall on the bed.

Jihoon and basically every alpha had their eyes glued in him, and the sight of his wrecked and abused body, combined with the thight heat of Jisoo's hole, was enough to send the smaller omega over the edge, cumming deep inside his hyung, filling him with his seed and burning the little wounds his dry penetration had caused, only made worst by Soonyoung's cock.  
The dancer also came inside, prompted by the utter pleasure on Jihoon's face and the cry of pain that escaped Joshua's throat, the latter slumping on his chest and whining feebly as the two cocks inside him came to a stop.

Soonyoung forced the american's head in a rough kiss, salty by the tears that still streamed down his eyes.

"You've been good, baby. Hoonie say thank you to hyung" he smiled

"You were so good, love, thanks for letting me fuck you like this" the smaller whispered, now turning Joshua's face toward him and kissing him as well.

Soonyoung started to undo the knots that kept his hands and forearms together and after quickly massaging his sore shoulders, they slipped out of his hole, eliciting a new moan of pain from him.  
They made him lie down on the soft pillows, fascinated by the trickle of cum mixed with blood that escaped his gaping, bruised hole.

They had left the blindfold on, so when Soonyoung slipped two fingers back inside him, Joshua's body was jolted in surprise and discomfort.  
The alpha scooped up some of the mixture that was still invading the internal walls of the omega, then brought the two fingers to Jisoo's lips, forcing him to suck them clean, swallowing the cum of both his lovers and his own blood.

"P-plea-se no-no more"  
He managed to croak out, exhausted by the everything they did to him.

The alphas and, most importantly, Jihoon took pity on him, taking the blindfold off and letting Hansol pick him up and take him to the bathroom, leaving him to the aftercare part.

Chan, however, wasn't so lucky and both him and Seungkwan had still a long way to go.

The singer had basically been transformed in a cock slut, four alphas using him at the same time. Seokmin had him sitting on his lap, the younger riding him with his back to him while Jun was brutally fucking his mouth and Minghao and Wonwoo kept his hands occupied, ready to come on his face.

And, of course, the vibrators were still inside of him, this time settled on the strongest option, sending both Seungkwan and Seokmin crazy.

On the other side of the room, Chan was once again bent over and fucked senseless. He was still in the position of his punishment, kneeling on the bed with his bruised ass continuously slammed on Jeonghan's hips, while Seungcheol sat in front of him, legs spread and cock fucking the back of Chan's throat.

He couldn't understand if pleasure or pain were dominating his senses, but he surrendered nonetheless, letting them use him as they pleased.  
When Jeongan came inside of him, adding his cum to Seungcheol's, Jihoon took over, slamming his again hard cock in the abused hole of the younger omega and setting a punishing pace, once again slapping against sensible cheeks.

Both the younger omegas were completely lost in sub space and the only thought in their mind was to please their doms, Jihoon included.

The producer went on and on in fucking the trembling doby under him. The purpose of the second punishment, after all, was to send him crazy, let him cum until he couldn't bear it anymore, until his hole was completely wrecked and his insides covered in white, only to go beyond that.  
Chan soon came again, the same moment the head alpha came down his throat, but Jihoon didn't stop and after him came Jun, than Mingyu and then Minghao. At the end of the night all of them had had their way with him (some even more than once), making him cum at least 3 more times just out of overstimulation and having him pass out twice.

When the omega couldn't move a single muscle, his body in too much pain and his nerves too sensitive, the pack decided he had had enough, Wonwoo finally picking his small frame up and bringing him to the bathroom, uncaring of the copious stream of cum and blood that came out of his hole, his tummy already swelled by the cum of all of them.

Jun had held his weak body in the shower while Wonwoo washed away the dry cum on his stomach and chest, massaged his sore arms, tied up until some minutes before, and tried to get rid of most of the cum that was still flooding out of his hole. They then laid him in a warm bath, filled with soothing lotions and perfumed soap. The rapper entered with him, whispering him sweet nothings and reassuring him he had been good.

Whit Seungkwan, they had been way more kind and clement, letting him rest after three of them came on his face and one inside his ass. He was covered in bruises and scratches: the soft curves of his body had always been a temptation for alphas, and the fact that the singer's chest always had a soft roundness to it, even outside of a heat, made it a target for the alphas' bites and marks, always leaving his nipples red, swollen and puffy.  
But, even though they liked to have fun with his beautiful body, they knew the young omega needed a very careful and loving aftercare to avoid a drop, so they left him and Jisoo with Hansol, always the calmer and delicate one, while the others finished with the maknae's punishment.

When the three tired and wrecked omegas were finally reunited, they all snuggled close to each other, Jisoo between Chan's and Seungkwan's warm bodies. The alphas covered them with oversized shirts and clean boxers, letting them nuzzling in warm blankets and soft, fluffy pillows, laying around them to make them feel safe and protected. 

Jihoon hugged Chan from behind after taking a shower himself, looking at him fondly as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

"So, Hoonie, liked your gift?" Mingyu prompted, caressing Minghao's hair, his head laid on his chest and already asleep.

"Mmh I sure did. I loved it" he finished leaving a kiss on the forehead of the three omegas before inserting himself in their hug, making all the alpha coo at the sight.

He might act like an alpha and prefer to be a top, and they all respected his preferences, but at the end of the day, he was still an omega and would always come back to his status and his omega mates.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo. What can I say?  
> I'm sorry and a bit ashamed of myself now, since I'm listening Our dawn is hotter than our day while I'm writing this, but anyway
> 
> This series will not be just pure and shameless smut, I want to write different moments of the daily life of seventeen as a pack, things or ships I can't include or deepen in the main story cuz they aren't important for the plot, so expect smut, fluff, conversations and so on.
> 
> Hope you liked it, and, if you did, wait for more to come ;))


End file.
